Kinain Character Creation
The following is a step-by-step guide to creating a Kinain character for World of Darkness: Dusk. The information here may be altered to conform to room and venue-specific rules, and takes precedence over other sources (be it the books themselves, or online resources, including those approved for room use). For ease, and quick reference, a by-the-book guide is available at http://changeling.wenchipedia.com and will be linked to from here on out. More information on limits and other restrictions can be found on the Creation Guidelines page. Step One: Define Character Concept *'Character Name '- Your character's mortal identity. *'Heritage '- The type of Fae that your character is descended from. *'Seeming/Birthdate' - Childling, Wilder, Grump. This will determine your character's starting Tempers. While the concept of Seeming falls in line with their Changeling counterparts their starting Temper scores differ. **Childling: Glamour: 4 | Willpower: 1 | Banality: 2 **Wilder: Glamour: 3 | Willpower: 3 | Banality: 4 **Grump: Glamour: 2 | Willpower: 5 | Banality: 6 *'Court' - Seelie or Unseelie. *'Legacies' - One Seelie Legacy. One Unseelie Legacy. (Romantic Legacies are optional and are to be taken in addition to standard Legacies, not in their place.) *'House (if applicable)' - Seelie: ''Beaumayn, Dougal, Eiluned, Fiona, Gwydion, Liam. ''Unseelie: Aesin, Ailil, Balor, Daireann, Leanhaun, Varich. Swing: ''Scathach. *'Motley/Oathcircle''' - The name of your character's oathsworn band, troupe, pack (if applicable). Motleys are not required but are encouraged. Step Two: Select Attributes (6/4/3) Prioritize the three categories: Physical, Social, Mental. (These stats start at 1.) *'Physical Traits' - Strength, Dexterity, Stamina. *'Social Traits' - Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance. *'Mental Traits' - Perception, Intelligence, Wits. Step Three: Select Abilities (11/7/4) Prioritize the three categories: Talents, Skills, Knowledges. (These stats start at 0 and cannot exceed 3 before Freebies are spent.) Secondary Abilities cost the same as their primary counterparts. *'Talents' - Alertness, Athletics, Brawl, Dodge, Expression, Empathy, Intimidation, Persuasion, Streetwise, Subterfuge. *'Skills' - Crafts, Drive, Etiquette, Firearms, Leadership, Melee, Performance, Security, Stealth, Survival. *'Knowledges' - Computer, Enigmas, Gremayre, Investigation, Law, Linguistics, Lore*, Medicine, Politics, Science. * - '''Aware Kinain characters receive up to 3 free dots in applicable lores to represent what they've learned. These correspond to character type and may include general Changeling lore, Dreaming lore, or specific Kith lore. Step Four: Select Advantages *Backgrounds (5)' - Kinain characters automatically receive 1 free dot in the Faerie Blood Background to reflect their Faerie heritage. Kinain can also take many of the Backgrounds that their Changeling counterparts do. More information on limitations and caps can be found on the Creation Guidelines page. *'Fae Gifts (5) - The number of Fae Gifts a Kinain character possesses cannot exceed their dots in the Faerie Blood Background. Step Five: Finishing Touches *'''Record Starting Tempers - Glamour, Willpower, Banality (determined by Seeming). *'Select Merits' - This is an optional step. Merits cost a number of Freebies equal to their listed point value. A character may not exceed 10 points in Merits without ST permission. In most cases, the Merit Supernatural Kinfolk is not counted towards this cap. More information on limitations and caps can be found on the Creation Guidelines page. *'Select Flaws/Fae Marks '- This is an optional step. Flaws grant a number of Freebies equal to their listed point value. A character cannot gain more than 7 points from Flaws. More information on limitations and caps can be found on the Creation Guidelines page. *'Spend Freebie Points (36)' - A character with a written character history of sufficient length and detail receives 36 Freebie points to round out their sheet. Additional dots are purchased at the costs listed in the table below. *'Determine Specialties' - Attributes or Abilities 4 dots or higher must be given a specialization for the character to receive additional successes on rolled 10s. Example specs are available on the Changeling Resource site. *'Record Notes' - Provide additional information on freebie expenditures, Backgrounds, Merits, Flaws, chimerical equipment and Treasures, oaths sworn by the character, or House Boons and Flaws on the sheet. *'Write Character History' - Chronicle the events that have shaped your character's life making them who they are. Cover their early life, and the impact that interacting with the Fae has had on them. Detail their role in Changeling society, and cover any significant stats or Merits and Flaws found on the character sheet. Category:Changeling Category:Kinain Category:Creation Category:Rules Category:Experience